


Bound to Be Together

by ashleyfanfic, justwanderingneverlost



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fun and Fluff, Gendrya - Freeform, Happy Birthday Shayl, Jonerys, Marriage Proposal, Robbaery - Freeform, Surprise Party, bit of a grumpy Jon at least for a little while, shower smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwanderingneverlost/pseuds/justwanderingneverlost
Summary: Jon has Daenerys' 30th birthday all planned out until their family and friends throw a wrench in said plans.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 50
Kudos: 375





	Bound to Be Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWolvenStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolvenStorm/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHAYL!!! Just a little something Ash and I wrote for ya in hopes of getting your day started off on the right foot. Have some fluffy fun and sexy smut. We love you!!!! <3

Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

I said you're holding back

She said shut up and dance with me

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me

We were victims of the night

The chemical, physical, kryptonite

Helpless to the bass and the fading light

Oh we were bound to get together

Bound to get together

She took my arm

I don't know how it happened

We took the floor and she said

Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

I said you're holding back

She said shut up and dance with me

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me

A backless dress and some beat up sneaks

My discotheque Juliet teenage dream

I felt it in my chest as she looked at me

I knew we were bound to be together

Bound to be together

She took my arm

I don't know how it happened

We took the floor and she said

Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

I said you're holding back

She said shut up and dance with me

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me

Oh, c'mon girl

Deep in her eyes

I think I see the future

I realize this is my last chance

She took my arm

I don't know how it happened

We took the floor and she said

Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

I said you're holding back

She said shut up and dance with me

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance

Don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me

I said you're holding back

She said shut up and dance with me

This woman is my destiny

She said oh oh oh

Shut up and dance with me

Oh oh oh shut up dance with me

Oh oh oh shut up dance with me

**Shut Up and Dance - Walk The Moon **

  
  
  


He had insisted on taking her to work that morning after starting off the day feasting between her thighs, intent on pampering her. She had officially entered the thirty club with him and he meant for her day to be perfect. Next on the list was taking her out for a nice dinner, then home to treat her like the queen she was with a foot rub and offers to rub anything else she wanted. For now, he sat in the parking garage waiting for her work day to end, having texted to let her know he was there. A smile emoji had been her response. 

Patting his suit jacket pocket, he checked that the little box still sat over his nervous, excited heart. That was how he planned to end her big day. He’d been saving for months to buy the ring, wanting it to be perfect, something she would love. She didn’t wear much jewelry, but the pieces she did wear meant something to her. He hoped it would mean more to her than any other ever would.

The elevator doors opened and there she was, his gorgeous girl. Walking to the car, hips swaying, her tight black dress making her already tiny figure more striking. He hopped out and ran around the car, opening the door for her, kissing her on the cheek. 

“Hi, love. Have a good day?” 

Her smile was brilliant. “I did,” she answered, stroking a soft hand down his cheek before she climbed in. 

He ran back around the car and climbed in beside her. “You look gorgeous by the way. In case I didn’t tell you that this morning,” he said, as he maneuvered them through the parking garage.

She turned toward him, still smiling. “You did. Twice before I even got dressed.”

“Well, That  _ is _ how I like you best,” he said with a smirk. “Naked.”

She laced her fingers with his when he held his hand out to her. “Yes, it’s how I like  _ you _ best, as well. So, now can you tell me where we’re going?”

He grinned, unable to help himself. “What is the one restaurant in King’s Landing you’ve always wanted to go to?”

“Jon...” her fingers tightened on his. “The Dragon Pit?” He gave her a bright smile as she bounced in her seat. “How did you do it? It’s so expensive! Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” he told her, “and I called them six months ago to make the reservation.”

She leaned across the console and kissed his cheek. “I don’t care what other people say about you, you’re the best boyfriend ever,” she proclaimed.

He chuckled, but quickly sobered. “Wait… has someone been saying something bad about me?”

Her laughter filled the car and his heart, banishing his melancholy brooding as it always seemed to do.

—

Two meals consumed and a bottle of wine later and they were finally home. She was distracting him from unlocking the door as she pressed kisses to his lips and groped his arse beneath his jacket. He had the key in the lock, but one of his hands was busy messing up her hair while the other was already pulling down the zipper of her dress. 

She giggled against his lips. “Hurry up and open the door. I’d prefer to get naked inside.”

“You’re the one who distracted me first,” he grunted, releasing her hair. He turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open. 

“SURPRISE!”

The lights came on as the deafening shout went up. Dany jerked around in his arms, both of them shocked at the sudden appearance of their friends and family filling their house. 

Missandei stepped forward first and hugged her, pulling up the zipper of her dress. She was laughing, though. “Obviously, we surprised you!”

Dany laughed too and looked back at him as he stared in horror at all the people who now stood between him and his plans. “You didn’t know?” she asked.

He shook his head, attempting to hide the anger and disappointment as they stared at one another. She was whisked into the party and handed a drink before he could tell everyone to get the fuck out. But as Margaery placed a tiara on her head and her smile lit the room, he couldn’t find it in him to wish them all away. 

He went straight through the house and out the back door, hoping the cold air and anger in his system would cause his hard cock to settle down. When that didn’t work, he pictured his sister Sansa’s disapproving face and that did the trick. He walked back into the house and into the kitchen, finding Gendry leaning against the fridge as he sipped the whiskey in his hands.

“A heads up would have been nice,” he grumbled.

“She took my phone! She’s stronger than she looks,” his friend defended himself. “They didn’t tell me until this afternoon. And then Arya wrestled my phone away and she had me busy with setting the house up after that.”

Jon poured himself a drink and downed it all in one go. Gendry stepped closer and looked out into the living room. “You didn’t do it yet, did you?”

“No! I was going to do it here,” he hissed. “In the  _ privacy _ of our home.”

Gendry reached out and put a bracing hand on his shoulder, giving a guilt ridden pout. “I’m sorry. You know I would have warned you—”

“Which is exactly why they didn’t tell you,” Jon finished with a sigh.

Arya walked into the kitchen and handed her drink to her boyfriend as she squinted at Jon. “Stop scowling,” she told him. She removed a box of candles from a bag and began sticking them into the beautifully decorated cake sitting on their island.

He hadn’t gotten her a cake.  _ Why hadn’t he gotten her a cake? _

“How did you even get into our house?” he muttered at his sister.

“Margaery stole the key from Robb. We’ve been planning this for weeks, so, have a few drinks, loosen up, and enjoy yourself cause we’ll be here a while.” She lit the candles and carried the cake into the living room as everyone started singing. Jon and Gendry followed and even he had to smile at the joy that exuded from Daenerys. 

She was so happy.

“Speech!” Missandei called and several others followed. 

Dany looked around the room and it felt almost as if she’d touched him when her eyes landed on him. He couldn’t help but smile back at her. “Thank you all so, so much! This is definitely not what I expected. Thank you Missandei, Margaery, and Arya for planning all of this. Thank you Robb, Grey, and Gendry, who I heard we owe all the balloons to.”

“My lips still hurt,” Robb announced and everyone laughed.

Margaery squished his face together causing his lips to pucker. “Poor baby,” she said as she placed a kiss on them.

“And to my wonderful, understanding, handsome boyfriend, Jon,” Daenerys went on, her smile growing knowing and sweet. “Thank you for not kicking everyone out.”

“Yet,” he said with a sly grin before he took a sip of his drink and everyone laughed again. They had no idea how serious he was. She blew him a kiss and he gave her a wink.

Missandei and Margaery took the cake into the kitchen and began bringing pieces out to everyone soon after. Robb clapped him on the shoulder and let out an over exaggerated sigh. “How long until you kill us?”

“Ten minutes,” he muttered.

Robb shook his head. “To be fair, I told them that surprising you too was a mistake.”

“That’s fine. Watch what happens on their birthdays.”

“Oh, that sound ominous,” his brother laughed.

“Does it? Good. Don’t be surprised if you come home to find us fucking on your dining room table,” he threatened.

Robb groaned. “Ugh anywhere but there. Margaery will make me buy a new one.”

“Your bed?”

His brother went silent, blue eyes filling with horror. “Alright, fair point,” he said, voice wavering. “Please don’t fuck anywhere in my house,” he asked, or more like begged.

Jon narrowed his eyes at him. “You didn’t warn me either.”

“That’s because my wife is scarier than you,” he said in his defense. He was probably right there. “I know this fucked up your plans,” he went on with a sigh, and a sincere expression of apology, “but she does look happy.”

Jon took Robb’s drink from him and drained it. “She is,” he said with a shrug. “So, for that, I won’t kill you.”

Robb chuckled. “Thank you.”

He decided to take his jacket upstairs to give himself a moment to calm down and get a grasp on his grated nerves. He sat on the edge of the bed eyeing the ring box in his hand. With a defeated sigh, his eyes fell closed. Yes, his plans had gotten fucked, but it was still her birthday and she deserved better than him acting like a twat.

Putting the ring back in his jacket he left to rejoin the party downstairs. He found her in the middle of her friends and his sister, dancing and singing at the top of her lungs.

He stood at the bottom of the steps and just watched her for a moment, grinning at her antics and exuberance until she spotted him. She called him over with a smile and an outstretched hand just as the song changed. Her smile grew mischievous and he couldn’t help but laugh. It was one of her favorite songs.

Hips and shoulders swaying she danced her way to him singing out the lyrics. “Oh, don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said you’re holding back, she said shut up and dance with me.” The last line was sung a breath from his lips, her smile beyond contagious as her arms wrapped around him. She kissed him once and then again before pulling him further into the living room, her sweet hips never stopping their sway.

He rarely danced but he loved to dance with her. His hands fell to her hips, pulling her tighter against his own as he began his own signature move. The shoulder dance he’d dubbed it in his college days. The rest of the room fell away as he let her pull him under her spell, still singing to him. 

She was laughing the next time she kissed him again and he spun her away from him and back into his arms waiting for her to sing the words wrong. 

“We were born to be together, born to be together!”

He dipped her with a laugh, his heart so full his chest hurt, and kissed her so long their friends were all cheering them on.

—

Most everyone had left and according to his phone it was two am. It wasn’t even her birthday anymore and he was in their guest bathroom unclogging the toilet. He rolled his eyes as he flushed it, wondering how it was at every house party, someone managed to fucking wreck the plumbing. 

When he came back into the living room he found Margaery with her legs hanging over the arm of the sofa and her head in Dany’s lap. Arya was leaned against her other side, head flopped onto her shoulder as they all sang softly to the song playing through the speakers.

“Blue jean baby. L.A. lady. Seamstress for the band...”

He walked into the kitchen to find Robb and Gendry cleaning up the mess and putting up most of the food and drinks. They weren’t done, but it was good enough for him. “Thanks for cleaning up.”

“Thanks for not making us do the toilet,” Robb replied.

“Yeah, you’re welcome, now get the fuck out.”

Robb looked up at him with a snort. “You could be nice about it.”

“All my nice left at around midnight,” he said. “You both sober enough to drive?” They nodded. “Then go,” he ordered and gestured them toward the living room.

Robb shook his head. “You’re a prissy thing when you don’t get what you want. Does that explain high school?”

“For fuck’s sake,” Gendry groaned, “why are you poking the damn wolf?” he asked, guiding Robb out of the kitchen and into the living room. “Come on, Arya, we’ve kept them so long it’s not even her birthday anymore.”

Arya smiled up at him, eyes round and moony. “Isn’t he sexy?” she asked no one in particular.

“He’s too short,” Margaery replied. “And upside down.”

“That’s not always a bad angle,” Arya laughed as Gendry helped her stand and her brothers both groaned. She waved back at them as Gendry walked her out of the house. 

Robb leaned over Margaery and smiled. “Seeing as Gendry’s too short how will I do?”

“You do alright,” she laughed. 

“On your feet, Princess.”

She shook her head. “Walking is not an option.”

He hung his head for a moment then grabbed her hand and in one fluid motion pulled her up and over his shoulder. Robb slapped a giggling Margaery on the butt as Dany laughed. “Alright, we’re heading out. Happy Birthday, Dany.”

“Yeah Happy Birthday!” Margaery said as Robb turned and walked to the door. She gave a wave as Jon closed the door behind them and locked it. 

Dany kicked off her shoes and joined him by the door. “You know, you really are the best boyfriend ever,” she murmured, a soft hand sliding around his neck and into his loose hair.

He turned toward her, giving a pitiful excuse of a smile. “Am I?”

She hummed and nodded, her head bobbing around a bit. “I could tell you were put out, but you put your plans on hold to let me celebrate with our friends and family. And I love you for it.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a sweet mouth a kiss. “You made it an easy decision. You looked so happy, I couldn’t ruin it for you.”

She tilted her head, her face split wide by a beautiful smile that seemed to light up the entire room. “Let’s go upstairs,” she said as she laced her fingers with his. “Pick up where we left off? I think we could both use a shower, that’ll get us naked quick.”

“Mmm, all the dancing probably made us stink,” he chuckled with a nod, following her up the stairs, his cock stirring as he watched her arse sway.

“Yes, but mostly I want to feel your hands all over my wet skin,” she murmured as she led the way into their bathroom and turned on the water. 

“I think I can help with that,” he rumbled at the thought.

“I thought you might,” she said softly, turning and presenting her back to him, blue eyes gone dark and deep as she stared at him over her shoulder. “How about you start with this first?”

Stepping forward he slowly slid her zipper down, his lips immediately going to her exposed shoulder. He placed open mouth kisses up her neck as he pushed the dress to the floor leaving her in her skimpy panties and bra of black lace and silk. Palming her luscious arse he gave it a possessive squeeze, her head falling back onto his shoulder as his mouth found that particular spot just beneath her ear that always made her moan. 

Sure enough she did, turning in his arms, eager fingers going to the buttons of his shirt while her lips found his. He loosened his belt and pants before relieving her of her bra, quick to cup her breasts, pinch at her furled nipples, smiling at her whimper as he kicked off his shoes. Then her hand was wrapped around his cock, the other shoving down his pants, nails scraping over his arse cheek, biting in, and he was the one moaning.

He stepped away long enough to rid himself of his pants and socks, watching her shimmy out of her panties and step into the steam filled shower. He followed and pulled her beneath the hot spray, sliding his hands over her bare skin, catching her lips in a heated kiss. 

She tasted of cake and strawberry and daiquiri. It was intoxicating.  _ She _ was intoxicating and he was thankful he’d quit drinking hours before. Maybe he’d be able to keep his wits about him.

But doubt swallowed him as she pushed him back against the tile wall, her soft hands sliding over his sides, mouth dropping down to his chest, teasing teeth taking one of his nipples between them. His hands grasped her hair, holding her in place, falling into the fire she was building inside him, each flick of her clever tongue over his nipple felt in his cock.

Much as he loved it, and  _ fuck  _ did he love it, he’d been waiting all night to be buried inside her and it was her birthday, not his. 

With a growl he gripped her hips and turned her to face away from him, pulling her back to his chest as his hands slid over her slick skin, up to her breasts, pinching her nipples as his teeth latched onto the pulse in her throat. “I love you,” he rasped, sliding one hand down her stomach and rubbing over her bare cunt. A grunt leaving him to find her so slippery and swollen.

“I love you,” she breathed back, hands fisted in his hair, arse rubbing hard against his cock, hips rocking forward as his fingers slid between her folds, circled her clit, swollen and hard. Her moans echoed off the tiles before she leaned forward and pressed her hands to the glass of the shower, a needy glare aimed his way over her shoulder. “Stop teasing,” she demanded. 

In no mood to do anything but give her exactly what she wanted, he took his cock in hand, spread her legs with a nudge of his foot, and slid inside her, gripping her hips as he buried himself into her tight velvet heat as deep as he could go. He lost himself for a moment– the clutch of her, the fucking  _ fire  _ surrounding him, her greedy mewls as she squirmed against him all spurring him to fuck her just as he’d wanted to all day. 

Somehow he found his restraint, remembering this was still about her and he slowed his thrusts to a near halt much to her dismay. She looked back at him with a pretty pout that nearly had him chuckling. Instead, he reached for the nozzle of the shower and removed it from its holder, switching it to massage before he held it out to her.

He reveled in her responding shudder, the slight widening of her pupils that swallowed the blue of her eyes, teeth piercing her plush bottom lip. He could even see the uptick of her pulse throbbing in her creamy throat as she let him place it in her hand. This was one of her favorite  _ games  _ and he was more than happy to play it with her.

“You know the rules. You can come,” he reminded, “but not until I say. Stop when I tell you.” 

With a quiet whimper she nodded, one hand braced against the glass, fingers searching for a purchase they would never find, the other slowly lowering the shower head between her legs, her entire body tensed for the onslaught.

Resuming his thrusts, though slow, he waited for her to find that first bit of courage it always took to bring the harsh thrashing water in contact with the most sensitive part of her. She found it, a deep breath drawn in, her hand moving a fraction lower. With a sharp gasp she jerked, cunt clenching around him like a vice, beautiful body shuddering from head to toe.

He slid his hands up to her breasts then, taking her hard nipples between his fingers, twisting, tugging, and teasing as he thrust into her over and over, bringing her to the edge as quickly as he could. He didn’t think he’d last very long, having wanted this since he’d picked her up earlier that evening, not to mention the glorious view he had of his cock disappearing into her again and again, her plump arse bouncing with each stroke, but he’d draw it out for her as long as he could.

“That feel good, love?” he asked, knowing she loved him to talk her through it, to take the reins from her so she only had to feel. 

Her answer was only a whimpered hum of agreement as she pushed further back into his thrusts, raising her arse, taking him deeper, trembling all the while.

“You getting close already?” he grunted, the quivering of her cunt making his eyes fall closed, signaling her coming crash. 

“Yes,” came her weak, wavering reply.

“You better stop then,” he told her, pinching her nipples hard, driving into her harder before going still.

With a frustrated whine she pulled the shower head away, taking in great gulps of air, limbs shuddering. Jon gathered her up against him, hands soft and soothing, slow as they eased her back from the brink. Gentle kisses to her face, a barely there brush across red and no doubt aching nipples, tender fingers slipping over her abused clit. 

She melted back against him, his name breathed out, cunt clenching around him again. He knew he could finish her off with a few more swirls of his fingertips, and perhaps it would be best. It was late, she'd had a long day, no matter how happy, and certainly still had enough alcohol in her system to fall out quick. But he’d leave it up to her.

“You had enough, or do you want more?” he asked her, nuzzling into neck. Her head did a slow roll, a deep moan sounding in her throat, the rest of her rocking against him. “Answer me Daenerys, or I might leave you wanting till tomorrow,” he warned.

Wide eyes popped open at his threat. She knew he meant it, he’d done it before. “More, please,” she whispered, pulling his mouth to hers, tongue sweeping across his. 

He kissed her breathless then bent her over, holding her until she braced herself against the glass. “Put it back,” he ordered, hands going to her breasts again, cock thrusting forward. 

She did as she was told, a spasming jolt running through her as the punishing stream hit her sensitive clit once more, a muffled cry leaving her as she pressed her mouth over her outstretched arm, her cunt already quivering around him a moment later. 

Knowing neither of them were going to last he slid his hand from her breast and down to her arse where he dug his fingers in before giving it a sharp smack, the sound echoing across the tile as did her responding moan. “Come for me,” he growled, in danger of losing the tight control he had on his surging body. He heard her indrawn breath as she clenched around him tighter, and it was as if the dam broke. She cried out his name, her body shaking and shuddering, cunt squeezing and seizing. He gripped her hips tighter, pulling her back against thrusting cock and with a few more snapping strokes and a deep grunt he emptied himself into her, falling forward, his brow resting against her spine. 

Once he’d gathered himself back together he held her limp body to his, opening the shower door enough to pull a towel from the hook just outside it. He wrapped it around her, drying her as best he could, even squeezed the worst of the water from her hair all while she lay spent against his chest. 

She finally came to life soon after, a sated smile on her beautiful face as she looked up at him. Her hand covered his on her hip as she stood straight, her lips finding his as her other hand snaked around his neck, fingers dancing in his wet hair. A smile formed on her lips as she closed her eyes. He ran his nose down hers affectionately, wanting to keep her close, tempted to ask her right then and there. But he held off, wanting her sober, and it was probably best not to do it with both of them stark naked. “I love you,” he husked instead. “Happy Birthday.”

“Mmmm, best birthday ever,” she murmured, “and you were my favorite present.”

Her day may not have gone as he planned, but how could he be put out hearing that? 

—-

He eased opened the bedroom door and found her just as he’d left her, still curled on her side, the pillow pulled over her eyes, and Ghost sleeping on her feet. He walked as quietly across the floor as he could but she still groaned. “Remind me to kill your sister and my friends.”

He chuckled as he leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. “Sit up. I have something for you.”

She pulled the pillow from her face and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes and temples, but gave him a smile once she saw him with the breakfast tray he’d made for her. 

He placed it over her lap giving her a smile. “Happy Birthday again.”

“Jon,” she said softly as he lifted the bottle of aspirin, shook out two and handed them to her. “This is amazing. Thank you.”

Moving over to his side of the bed he sat down beside her before picking up her juice and offering it to her. “How’s your hangover?”

She groaned again. “Hopefully it’s going to leave once I eat this toast,” she said as she lifted one of the triangles of bread. She froze, wide eyes locked onto her plate, the diamond shining bright amongst the crumbs. She dropped the toast on the tray, a hand going over her open mouth as he reached over, dusted off the ring, and held it out to her. 

“You were going to get this last night,” he said softly. “But our friends and family ruined my plans,” he added with a smirk. “I mentally cussed them all night. Gendry got an earful more than once.” He took her shaking hand into his and kissed her knuckles. “I love you. I love you more than I even thought I could love a person. You frustrate me more than anyone I’ve ever met, you routinely make me late for things, you leave your shoes where I can trip over them… When you smile it makes it hard for me to breathe. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be your husband as much as I want you to be my wife. Marry me?”

She put her fingers over his lips, smiling even though tears streamed down her face. She nodded, lips pressed tight between her teeth. 

His heart threatening to break through his ribs and spill out he slowly slid the ring on her finger.

“Kiss me,” she demanded breathless, finally finding her voice.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Her fingers danced through his hair as she kissed him over and over until she pulled away laughing, examining the ring on her finger. “I’m so sorry they ruined it for you,” she said, giggling as she stroked his face. “My poor love.”

He shook his head, chuckling. “It's okay, you said yes, nothing else matters.” Then it struck him she actually hadn't said yes. He gave her a sheepish grin. “Well, you nodded anyway.”

She laughed and dropped her forehead to his, taking his face in her hands. “Yes, I want to marry you, Jon Snow, more than I want anything else in the whole wide world,” she whispered. 

  
  



End file.
